Family
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: After the events from the movie, Sonic is living peacefully with Tom and Maddie in the Wachowski family.


**I just love the movie so much. So far for nearly a year we finally saw the movie but now we have to wait another torture of waiting for the DVD to come out maybe on May. **

**Sonic, Tom, and Maddie belongs to (c) Paramount.**

**Artwork by someone else. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I'm so happy that I finally have a home on earth with the Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady. I never knew they got all my belongings from my cave and put them up in the attic for me. It felt like my real home.

It's been 3 days since I'm having the best life on earth with them, nothing can go wrong again. Eggman is gone and the government erased all evidence, I can finally have peace. Even though I still have to remain hidden.

I hope that Longclaw would be proud seeing me finding new friends. I just really hope she's alright. But let's move on from that, I was on a run in the forest. It just feels great to not be alone anymore.

Green Hills was still a small town that Tom always says but it's still a perfect town. Even for me where I grew up.

I sped so fast that no one can see me in the blink of an eye. I ran to the Wachowski house and up to the roof where the attic window is. I got into my room and laid down on the racer car bed, picking a Flash comic to read.

These comics really inspire me about speed and I just can't get enough of my comic collection. As always, my speed makes me read the entire comic collection in just 3 seconds. In my perspective, it was 30 minutes.

Speaking of time, I wonder if Tom and Maddie are making Saturday lunch. I better go check. I opened the ladder stairs of the attic and got down.

Heh, Ozzy never gets tired of licking me whenever he sees me. He was waiting for me to come out from my attic.

"Hehehe…. okay okay Ozzy enough" I laughed as he licked me.

He soon stopped and I got the scent of something in the kitchen.

I sped into the kitchen and smelled a chili dog. Heh, I knew Tom was gonna make chili dogs for me.

"Hey Donut Lord, I smell chilidogs" I said.

"Yep your favorite" Tom gave it to me on a plate.

"So how was your run, blue devil?" Maddie asked.

"It was great as usual, now that Eggman's gone" I said proudly and ate casually like an average person since I don't want to do something like at the motel again. Too much gas is not good.

After finishing it I wiped my mouth, "Yummy"

"Perhaps a new nickname for you would be chili hog" Tom chuckled.

"Hilarious donut lord. But I prefer as the Blue Blur" I smirked.

"You call yourself Fastest thing alive as well" Tom said.

"Yup, because I love Flash" I said.

"Inspired by him" Tom said.

"Yup. By the way, am I like a cute son to you guys?" I chuckled.

"Well almost" Maddie smiled and gently petted my head.

"Oh man" My tail wagged rapidly on the chair. I felt so relaxed from being petted.

"Your tail is wagging" She and Tom saw it.

"Yeah, it does that when I get petted" I said.

"Animals with tails express emotions. Just like Ozzy does too" Maddie said.

"That too. I'm just so happy to have a home and you guys like a family to me" I nuzzled Maddie's hand.

"Thank you Sonic" Maddie smiled.

"You really are a good friend too Sonic" Tom said.

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me" Tom looked through the kitchen drawers and pulled a camera. I read the type that says Polaroid.

"Check this out Sonic" He showed it to me, "Say Cheese!" He held a arm behind me.

"CHEESE!" I said as he took a picture of us.

The camera then did something, like a weird looking paper came out from the slot, "Whoa, what did it do?"

"Printed our picture" Tom said and shakes it slightly as we appeared on the picture.

"Whoa, this is different than the people's phone pictures" I looked at the picture.

"Yeah, and I thought of giving you this to have. Like a bucket list" Tom said and hands me the camera.

"I used to have cute animal pictures like that in my scrapbook when I was a kid" Maddie said.

"Oh thanks guys. It's worth if I go out and give the camera a try" I said.

"But just remember, it has limited pictures. So be sure you know what pictures to take before they run out" Tom said.

"Got it. I'll check when it needs to be refilled" I said and checked the inside of it. It had plenty of pictures yet to be taken.

"Awesome. I so wanna take pictures all over Green Hills. Without getting discovered again" I smirked and sped out of the house with the camera.

I headed to downtown and took a picture from the rooftop and then near the street.

I went to Crazy Carl's farm to take pictures of his farm animals. Least nobody thinks he's crazy after all they saw me, "Say cheese!" I took a picture of his goats.

"BAAAAAAH!" The goats bleat in confusion after being photographed.

And I also took a picture of the mama cow and her baby, "Now to get moooooving" I chuckled and ran to the chickens.

"Okay, stay egg-actly where you are" I said before taking a picture of them.

The picture was printed out, "Yep that's a good one"

I ran back to the Wachowski house and back up to the attic to start my first photo album of Green Hills and the animals.

So far only animals I can trust but it's not easy to take pictures of people because they would freak out at what I am. Even if I wanted to take pictures of them with my speed but I know it will end up in a blue blur due to how fast I go while everything in my perspective remains virtually still.

I wonder if Maddie has those photo albums she said about earlier. I better go ask where they are so I ran down the attic stair ladder and found her in the kitchen.

"Hey Maddie" I said.

"Oh! It's you. What is it?" She asked.

"Where do you have empty albums?" I asked.

"While you were taking pictures like 5 minutes ago, I bought a blue album for you. What do you think of the album cover?" Maddie gave me a blue photo album.

It had a drawing of a golden ring on it, "It's perfect. Thank you so much" I thanked her.

"You're welcome" Maddie said.

"I better get started with putting the pictures in" I went back to my attic to start my photo album. I first put the pictures of our small town in it.

And the animals on the next page. Animals in this world don't seem to talk like me. I wonder why. Probably due to them not having high intelligence.

I looked at this...Rainbow Dash...plush doll that Jojo gave me when Maddie, Tom and I came to pick up Ozzy from the house. Jojo said that this pony character also has speed like me and she wanted me to have this which was very kind of her.

"Such a sweet girl she is" I said to myself. I'm really glad she also gave me these shoes.

But there's still a question if there's more of my planet's people who might come to this world. I better hope not the echidnas comes here.

I had been dealing with trauma of how they broke into my home and injured Longclaw and made me force to leave my old home.

All my life on earth I forgotten about what my kind is like. One thing for sure Eggman is not gonna starve on the Mushroom planet. Well I hate that guy but I do concern his survival. Or worse, his sanity slipping towards insanity.

"Well, sometimes there's always a choice or no choice in life" I said.

"Hey Sonic. What kind of pictures you took?" Tom came up to my attic room along with Ozzy.

"Check this out" I handed him the album so he can look.

He opened it and looked through it, "Hmmm… nice pictures"

"Yeah, I wanted to take pictures of the people but they would freak out if they saw me. So I'm okay with that. Animals don't have a reaction to fear me" I said.

"Even though some of our people saw you when you fought Robotnik" Tom said.

"Yes, but they are not used to me yet" I said.

"Give them time to understand the real you. Sure they think you're an alien but deep down you're still a blue hedgehog. I was the first human that you met and I saved you from being captured by Robotnik. Maddie healed you by reviving you from your conscience. Jojo gave you new shoes so you won't hurt your feet anymore. And Ozzy got to know you. And in the end, you found a real home and friends" Tom explained to me.

"Yes, better than Mushroom planet" I smiled.

"Indeed. Dinner is at 7, buddy" Tom said before going down the ladder.

"You got it, Donut Dad" I teased him.

"Hehehe….. Blue Boy" Tom chuckled.

I went back to organizing the pics in the album. It sure is quite handy to keep them as memories. But I'll take more later when needed.

**x**

A while later it was now 7 and it was dinner time as a family in the dining table.

We had some pasta with meatballs tonight, "Mmmmm…. smells good"

"Thought you would like it" Maddie said.

"I do. It's so good. I never get to try dinner food in all my life" I said while eating.

"Welcome. So, you countered Crazy Carl again?" Maddie asked.

"Not this time. I'm too fast and he can never catch me. I just like messing with him" I laughed.

"Least town folks don't see him crazy after they saw you. But that ridiculous drawing of you he still has" Tom said.

"Yes, the blue devil drawing" I said.

"I'm very curious to how you survive 10 years in the wild. What do you eat in the forest?" Maddie asked.

"Berries and mostly Crazy Carl's farm food that I sneak in to steal" I said.

"Interesting, must have stalked the chickens and such. Did you steal from the grocery store as well?" Tom asked.

"Sometimes but I had no choice but to live and survive on my own. Though the cameras in the store can never catch me in the blink of an eye" I said.

"You really are a super-fast hedgehog" Maddie said.

"Yup, and I will always be fast. So, movie night tonight? And if I fall asleep, you can tuck me in bed" I said as I finished my dinner.

"Yes, you wanna pick a movie?" Tom asked.

"Yes" I sped into the living room and back in the dining room, "This. My favorite comic character in the movie" I held out the DVD movie Justice League.

"Alright then. Let's watch" Tom agreed with me and Maddie to see it.

After a while when watching the movie of my favorite scenes with Flash and his slow-motion time and space ability just like mine, I was getting sleepy. All that popcorn I ate was delicious but I was still getting sleepy as I laid my head on Tom's arm. I was able to hear them while sleeping.

My eyes slowly closed as I looked one last time at the screen.

"He's asleep. So cute" Maddie said.

"Yes. Almost as if he was our kid" Tom said.

"Yeah, we could be adoptive parents to him. And Ozzy can be like his adoptive brother" Maddie said.

That would be something I want as a family. Longclaw was like my adoptive mother to me but she's from my former home planet right now.

Tom carried me up to the attic after the movie ended and tucked me into bed, "Sleep well Sonic" He pets my head before leaving me and turned the lights off.

I smiled in my sleep, this bed is still quite cozy to be in. Better than the old hand-made hammock in my old cave.

**x**

The next morning, I woke up with a long stretch. I did have a little nightmare of Eggman returning to Earth but I was able to fight my fear, eventually. He never stands a chance against me. I opened the window to the attic breathing the fresh air.

"Another perfect day" I said but then heard a noise from the garbage bins. Probably those raccoons again, "Okay ready or not here I come" I ran out to settle a score with them.

I don't wanna do anything harsh because Maddie told me that they're just hungry. I got there and saw two of them coming out of the trash bins.

"Morning leftovers are over, pals. Get going!" I told them and they both ran away while I chuckled in victory.

I ran back to my attic window and down the attic ladder to having morning food. Those Fruit Loops that kids eat in the morning was my favorite meal in the morning.

"Morning Donut Dad and Pretzel Mom" I said.

"Morning Blue Boy" Both greeted me.

I used my speed to make fruit loops cereal in a bowl and added milk too. And went in the dining table to eat.

"Slept well tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Yup, though a little tiny nightmare about Eggman but I fought my fear" I said.

"Still worried he'll return?" Tom asked.

"I doubt it. But let's just enjoy the morning. That's what I usually do in my cave" I said while eating.

**x**

After breakfast, I played a bit with Ozzy, "Aren't you the cutest doggy?" I petted him while he licked me.

"RAFF!" Ozzy barked for a yes and licked me again.

"That is very gross but still cute" I laughed.

Ozzy then laid down on his back and I rubbed his belly. Such a cute dog that can't talk but he's still adorable. Are all animals on earth like that can't talk? Oh, well.

"You know, if there were hedgehogs that are sorta like me, I wonder what their culture is like on my former planet" I said.

Ozzy just tilts his head in confusion but understands what I've been through for 10 years of my life taking care of myself and surviving on earth. Obviously, I never met a single hedgehog in like forever.

"Yeah, silly question, right? But I can't go back to that island. Those echidna tribes might steal my power the same way that Eggman did with my power quill" I patted his head.

Ozzy got back up and puts his paw on me, "Thanks" I hugged him.

**x**

Around noon, Maddie wanted to study my Physiology in case if I'm injured or sick in the future. It was sweet of her but I'm always okay. Though she insisted since she's too kind to animals and that she's a veterinarian.

"You don't have to, Maddie. I mean you already know my pulses are super-fast" I said, in her and Tom's bedroom.

"I know but even if you're an alien hedgehog you need your health checked" Maddie said, listening to my fast heartbeat. She then uses a flash light to check my eyes.

"My physiology is very confusing and complicated. You sure you can figure out mine?" I asked.

"I'm doing my best. It's like doing both a hedgehog and a child at the same time" Maddie said.

"Heh, I'm still young like a child. I came to earth when I was 3 or 4 years old and I haven't gotten sick" I chuckled.

"In that case your metabolism is also quite high, burning fats quickly as well" Maddie then checks my ears.

"Is that normal for a human too?" I asked.

"Depends how much they exercise or how healthy they are" Maddie said.

She checks my blood pressure and strangely it's like the needle can't tell by the number, "Ok the blood pressure is ok, for you"

"Okay, so I'm perfectly fine and still a healthy 'alien' hedgehog?" I asked.

"I guess so" Maddie said.

**x**

A while later we went to Dunkin Donuts place where Tom loves to buy donuts. I had to wear a kid's size red hoodie so that I don't cause a lot of attention in public. Some already saw me during my battle against Eggman.

"Okay, um, I'll have the blueberry flavored ones" I pointed at the blue donuts.

"Just the strawberry ones for me and Maddie" Tom said to the clerk.

The customers already know who I am but I just gestured them to pretend I'm a hedgehog in a disguise like a child.

They're still trying to accept that I'm being more human and learning things like a human.

Soon Tom paid for our donuts and we gone to a bench to eat them.

"Mmmmm….yummy" I tasted the donut, "Taste sweet and delicious. I guess this is why you love donuts" I said to Tom.

"Yes, even talking to them" He joked.

"That's when I started calling you Donut Lord" I said and ate another donut that had a little jelly in there.

"So, still a cute child to you, guys?" I made a cute look.

"Pretty much Blue Boy" Maddie giggled and pets me between my ears.

I never been petted by the ears and something unexpectedly made me do something I never did in my whole life. I purred like a cat.

"Did I just hear you purr?" She heard it.

"Ummmmm…. yeah" I blushed, "Do that again. Maybe something triggered me to do that" I said.

Maddie does so again with Tom, but I'm no kitty cat to them. The feeling of my ears petted really did make me purr. But I never purred in my whole life until now. Perhaps I was never petted by a human before. It's like this was something I've been missing.

"Thanks guys. I really liked that" I smiled at them.

They both hugged me and I nuzzled between them with my muzzle.

"I'm so glad having a family like you" I said with happiness.

"I could say the same, Sonic" Tom said.

Life on Earth has never been better now that I got a family since Longclaw's passing. She would have been very proud of me. But I shall remain this town's Blue Devil and hero for the rest of my life, I'll get new friends soon enough, maybe one day a team.


End file.
